Some people just have very good masks
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: My thought of what might have happened at the pool scene... This is the production of my boredom as well as slashy mind.   Moriarty/John .  One Sided  John/ Sherlock.


**Prompt: Betrayal.**

**Pairing: John X Moriarty, (one-sided) Sherlock X John.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Sherlock. It belongs to the significantly wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Without him… well, we wouldn't be able to have these lovely stories. This version of Sherlock is the BBC Version which is owned by Steven "I love plot holes" Moffat and Mark "Bloody Umbrellas" Gatiss.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, run!" John yelled at Sherlock, wrapping his arms around Moriarty's neck.<p>

If Sherlock were paying attention, he'd have noticed the slight smirk, which appeared briefly on Moriarty's face. He, would most likely have also noticed John push forward slightly, smiling at hearing Moriarty moan quietly.

Sherlock looked between the exit and John before raising the gun and aiming it at Moriarty.

A red dot appeared above John's head, in between his eyes, and he looked worried before sighing and letting go of Moriarty, raising his hands into the air. Moriarty looked upset at the loss of contact before smirking again.

"I see you have your little pet trained. If I could have only reached him first," Moriarty sighed dramatically, noticing the slightly pained look Sherlock sent John.

"Your game is between us Moriarty, not John, let him go," Sherlock gritted his teeth, almost growling at Moriarty before schooling his face into a blank mask.

"But you didn't factorise something into this lovely equation," Moriarty took a step back, making the space between John and his self smaller.

"And what is that?" Sherlock asked, biting his bottom lip to stop him from yelling at Moriarty to step away from John.

"_Well~_ … should we tell him John?" Moriarty said looking back at John.

John smiled at Moriarty, looking at Sherlock slowly. Sherlock couldn't help but notice the guilt and anger flash in John's eyes before he placed his 'mask' on, letting no emotion escape.

"John…?" Sherlock asked, looking at John worriedly.

"I… I used to have these feelings for you Sherlock. I didn't pay attention to what other's said. Even _Anderson _warned me not to get attached. I was a stupid idiot. You were as you said 'married to your work.' Then I met Jim the IT tech in that lovely but small lab. We… we went out on a date. For once, I could be just plain John Watson. For once I didn't have to pretend. For once, I didn't fear for what would happen if I told him I loved him. Because he _loved me back,_" John said, looking away from Sherlock.

"I'd have noticed if you'd been on dates, and even _you _said you were heterosexual," Sherlock said, not taking his eyes off of John.

"No Sherlock. You were to busy with the cases. You were too busy with your little game." John replied bitterly. "And sometimes Sherlock, you're … wrong."

"How?" Sherlock demanded, getting increasingly frustrated.

"Some people have very good disguises Sherlock," John replied as if he was talking to a child.

Moriarty took another step back, feeling arms encircle him. Taking a deep breath, he smiled, lust showing in his eyes, as he smelt the familiar smell of his lover.

"Face it Sherlock. You lost. You lost everything. You lost it because you tried to gain a … now what's it called, a '1-up' on me." Moriarty grinned at Sherlock, moaning at John's touch.

John smiled at the man in his arms, his eyes shining with happiness.

It pained him to see John so happy. Not because he didn't want him to be happy. It was more to do with _who _was making him happy.

"John, he's a psychopath. A 'consulting' criminal. If … If you associate yourself with him I'll … I'll have to … I will find you and you will be arrested for this. I mean it," Sherlock said, his eyes showing his anger and betrayal.

John sighed softly, tightening his grip on Moriarty.

"I'm… I'm counting on it," John smirked, shrugging out of the bomb jacket and throwing it in front of them.

Moriarty smirked again, laughing slightly as they were walking out.

"_**I win."**_

* * *

><p>AN: So… this was written over the course of around 2 hours. I actually don't know what made me think of this, I just got my friend to send me a word and I just wrote…<p>

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this little… I don't even know what to call it.

Ciao!


End file.
